A Hokage Love
by Lt.katara
Summary: The Hokage Tsunade falls in love. Is this real love or is it dunking love? This is a Tsunade, Kakashi Story. Lemon inside.


Discloser:

First I want to make clear that Lt.Katara dose not own Naruto.

This is my first Fanfic to post to the public so please be nice. Rated: M due to Sexual contact and the harsh word. Do not read if you don't like Lemon's.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Hokage Love

Chapter 1 The Flash Back Of Last Night

Tsunade siting in her chair her head on her desk. "why am I up still?" She said to her self as she sat up. "Sakura!"

Sakura gos in to the hokage's office. "Yes Hokage?" Sakura had blood shot eyes due to working over time as Tsunade's assistint.

"What happen today?" Tsunade gets up and walks towards Sakura.

"Well." Sakura runs out of the office and back in with a some paper and sits. "You talked to naruto." She keeps looking at the paper.

------------------------------------Flash back----------------------------------------------

Morning raised as Tsunade is sleeping in her office. As Naruto got up to the floor that her office is on. Sakura sees him as he got to the door to Tsunade's office.

"Naruto, Tsunade is sleeping still." Sakura said as she went over to naruto. "Its a bit to early to bother her"

"I need to talk to her!" Naruto opens the door and enters the Hokage's office. Sakura enters with naruto and leans up against the wall. "Hey boka!" Naruto go's over to the desk and kicks it. Seeing that that didint do anything he got mad. "Someone left the snake on the desk."

Tsunade wakes up fast and sits up looking on her desk for the snake but not seeing it. "Grr what do you want Naruto?" She knew he only pulled that trick on her if he wants something.

"Na i don't want something, you know how grate you are Tsunade?" Naruto looks at her sleepy face hopeing shell fall in to it so she will be happy and give him a another scroll.

"Way tha... What do you want? I know that trick Naruto. Don't say you want another scroll? Well your not getting another one so get out before i throw you out. The window that is."

"Aww come on Tsunade." Naruto sits on the grown. "please?" He smiles and makes his face looks like a cute fox.

This sends Tsunade over the eage no one try's to make her do things with cuteness. She gets up. "Get out of my office!" Naruto doesn't move. "Grrr!" Tsunade gos over to naruto and picks him up. "You are a boka sometimes." She throws him out the window. "See you later naruto. Sakura."

"Yes ma'am?" Sakura stops leaning against the wall and gos to her.

"Get this window fixed. Its freezing in here" Tsunade sits down and puts her head to the desk and go's back to sleep.

--------------------------------Time Skip To Sun Set------------------------------------

Tsunade sitting at her desk reading a scroll as Kakashi comes in. "Hey Tsunade how about some snake?" He smiled as he showed her a bottle of snake.

"How can I say no?" Tsunade takes out two glasses that where in her desk. "Pull up a seat Kakashi." She put the glasses on the desk.

Kakashi pulls up a chair up to her desk and puts the bottle on the desk. "So how was your day?"

"Ahh it was ok I threw out Naruto. Well out the window that is." Tsunade opens the snake and pours some in to the glasses and hands one to Kakashi.

"The old ditch him out the window trick hu?" He grabs the glass she handed him and takes a drink of it.

Tsunade sips some of the snake. "Ya because he did the old snake on the desk trick. She sips more of the liquid in the glass.

-------------------Time Skip To Hafe Botole Of Snake------------------------------

Tsunade looking drunk along with Kakashi. He gets up and gets closer to her. "You look so hot Tsunade." He looks chest.

Tsunade looks at him. "Na you dunking baster." She hits him softly due to her dunking body was weak.

Kakashi puts his hands on Tsunades breast and starts to grab them as he looks up at her. "There so soft." Seeing that she was about to hit him he kissed her.

-----------------------------------End Of Flash Back-------------------------------------

Tsunade snaps out of her day dream. "Kakashi kissed me!" Sakura drops the papers as her jaw dropped open.

"What the fuck." Sakura was surprised at this. She knew that he'll do that to some girl in the shower house but to the Hokage surprised her. "You weren't drunk again where you Tsunade?" She picks up the papers and stands.

"No I was out of Snake I drank it all two days ago." Tsunade did not want to tell her that she was drunk. She was for the first time not in a hangover and did not want to tell her.

---------------------------------End Of Chapter 1----------------------------------------

Well this is my first one so ill like to know what you think. It took me alot of time to think of.


End file.
